Weapon X
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: It does involve many Marvel elements, but not enough to warrant placing this in the crossover section. Orochimaru always had a love of experimentation. But when he experimented with Naruto, he went too far. Now, he has an indestructible Jinchuriki to deal with. Pairing is Naruto/Hana (with the possibility of adding Tsume)
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all. I decided to try this out for two reasons. One, to do a decent 'Naruto is Wolverine' story, and to do a Naruto/Hana (maybe Tsume) pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Marvel.__

"Where...am I?" A pair of shining-blue eyes twitched open and looked out at the world. His vision swam as the liquid in the tank washed into his eyes, forcing them closed again, before they cracked open yet again. He was in some form of cylindrical, glass container, filled with a somewhat-thick fluid, in-which he was suspended. An oxygen mask over his mouth shot bubbles out of the apparatus with each breath.

Outside the tank, the men and women gave no indication that he was awake. They continued with their own work, viewing various monitors and diagrams, pointing to various sections and areas. He tried to move, but lacked the strength to move. Even with the fluid in the tank, his limbs felt somewhat heavy. He couldn't turn his his head, but his eyes caught sight of a few wires attached to his body, across his arms and legs, as well as across his back, neck and torso. Seeing movement outside the tank, he watched two new men enter the room. One, a boy, slightly older than himself with large glasses and white hair. The other was decidedly older, with pale white skin, and long black hair. They seemed to converse a bit with the others in the room.

_"What is this?"_ he thought, his mind racing, and the young boy began struggling, beginning to catch the attention of the men and women, who looked on with excitement and interest. _"This isn't right. Who are these people!" _Any and all thoughts were ripped from his head, his body beginning to convulse with an electric current. He wished to scream, but nothing came out. It was in his electrically charged pain that the memories formed.__

He had just beaten the ever-living shit out of Mizuki, and had been rewarded Iruka-sensei's own forehead protector. He had gotten back to his apartment and leapt into bed, exhausted, but too excited to sleep. He never noticed the extra presence in his home until it was too late. A sharp sting was felt and a cold feeling began to spread through his body. Whatever he had been injected with was working fast. His eyes widened and his breathing slowed as he saw his masked assailant grab the blonde and throw him over his shoulder. And now, just as then, he found himself losing consciousness, the pain too much for his small body to handle. His last waking memory was the muffled sounds of a conversation, before the blackness consumed him.

"As you can see, Lord Orochimaru, the specimen is fully under control," the head scientist, Kanja, announced, some pride in his voice, as though subduing a small boy was a great challenge. "We've extracted blood samples, bone-marrow, skin and hair. If the boy is truly of the Uzumaki bloodline, as his name suggests, you should have...ample amounts of genetic material to use in your experiments." The pale, snake-like man did not even twitch a single muscle or bat an eye at the words. He merely stare inward at the unconscious boy.

Walking up to the glass, so close that his breath fogged the glass, Orochimaru stood, deep in thought. "Very well, Kanja," he replied, never breaking his gaze from the blonde. "Tell me, is the boy of any more use to me?" The gray-haired man stroked his chin.

"Actually, his healing, both natural and Kyuubi-related, make him the perfect subject for Project X," Kanja replied, a smirk growing on his face. "If it works, not only will you have the Uzumaki genes, but another weapon to use against the leaf when the time comes. Imagine the irony of the village being destroyed by its own Jinchuriki." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Yes," he replied. "A most delicious irony, at that. How soon can the boy be prepared for the procedure?" Pulling out a chart, Kanja looked it over for a moment before giving his answer.

"We've already begun the preparations, Lord Orochimaru," he replied. "We've just been waiting for the go-ahead. He'll be prepped and ready by this time tomorrow morning. We've been sending low level electrical pulses directly into his muscles to stimulate growth as well as his healing factor. The stress on his body has increased the amount of Kyuubi's demon chakra and his healing factor has increased accordingly. I feel that with the stress that comes with the procedure itself, we are talking about full blown regeneration." Looking at the scar-tissue only slightly visible on his hands, Kabuto voiced his own thoughts.

"Were his hands damage in the abduction?" he asked, but Kanja shook his head, reaching down into a drawer and pulling out...something. Kabuto quirked his eyebrow, not privy to this particular project of his master.

"As per Lord Orochimaru's orders, we created these," he announced, holding up what looked like a frame of some kind, made from what appeared to be bone. "We just had to make a few...adjustments to the boy to make these compatible. Once coated in our new, indestructible material, we'll insert them into the boys arms to insure that besides being the ultimate soldier in way of defense, he will always have weapons on hand, if you pardon the pun."

"Quite fitting, wouldn't you agree, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked. "When we're done, this little brat will be an animal, if not by our doing, than by the Kyuubi's influence. Why not give him claws?" Kabuto wasn't quite convinced.

"Are you sure that's wise?" he asked. "How do you stop something you plan to make 'indestructible?' What if he goes rogue?" Orochimaru held up his hand to silence his trusted companion.

"Don't you worry about that, Kabuto," his master replied. "I have a fail-safe in place in the event things go awry." Turning, the Snake Sannin left the room, his loyal servant following right at his heels as the scientists continued their work.

Naruto awoke with a start, no longer in the tank of water, but rather, on a metal table, situated atop a second tank, this one more box-like. Frantic, and eying all of the sharp and frightening looking instruments, Naruto attempted to get up, but was bound to the rack.

"You're awake," a voice said. "I'm rather impressed, though it's a pity. You'd be in far less pain if you had only remained unconscious." Naruto turned his head to get a good look at the gray-haired, aging man.

"Who...who are you?" Naruto asked, weakly. The man walked up to the rack, ruffling the blonde's hair, before strapping his head down and positioning an oxygen mask over his face.

"My name is Kanja," he replied. "I'll be the one directing this procedure." Upon seeing Naruto's frightened look, he gave a small smile at the boy. "Hey, hey, it's alright, kid," he replied, placing his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I promise, you'll be better for the pain you're about to go through."

"Why are you doing this? And what ARE you doing?" Naruto asked, and Kanja moved toward a container of some sort of silver liquid.

"About a year ago, a meteor, a rock from space, crashed to Earth where this facility now lies. Lord Orochimaru, studying this rock, discovered something very...interesting," Kanja announced. "The rock was unrefined metal. Nothing like what you find shuriken and kunai to be made of. This was...something else. I had just come to work for Orochimaru at that point. I was a man of science, but couldn't get the funding for my research. Orochimaru found me, and promised all the funding I could want, so long as I helped him with his own...projects."

"The metal in the rock, we discovered, was difficult to refine. Once we got it melted, we couldn't let it cool, because we found that if the refined metal were allowed to solidify, it became nearly indestructible." Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Nearly?" he asked, and Kanja nodded.

"The metal is somewhat malleable, to a degree. It is still indestructible, but is highly reactive to chakra. If infused with the right amount, it can become pliable. At lest in theory. We call it...Adamantium. You'll be the first to test if it keeps both indestructible and malleable. If it doesn't become pliable, well, you won't be able to grow any bigger due to the rigid structure. If it doesn't remain indestructible, it's really no loss to you. But if both contradictory properties CAN exist in one substance, it will be the dawning of a new age of metallurgy."

"That's really great for you, but what does this have to do with me?" Naruto replied, beginning to struggle with his restraints yet again. Kanja smiled a sad smile. His love of science was one thing, but he had too good of a heart for this work. It pained him to see Orochimaru's project people in pain, but he knew that he had to do this...without his funding...He sighed.

"We're going to coat your bones in it," he replied, causing Naruto's eyes to become wide as the boy struggled even more, the rack beginning to lower into the water as Kanja forced himself to begin the procedure. "May Kami forgive me," he whispered, moving to the control panel for the specially designed, automated equipment.

Naruto's screams went unheard beneath the water as several whirring, drill-like needles inched closer and closer to his body. "May you forgive me too," he said, as the needles drilled into Naruto's flesh and bone, shooting the blazing hot liquid metal into the boy's body. He stiffened as the metal rapidly cooled from the cold water encasing his form. The lights began to dim for Naruto, and Kanja's team was frantic. Naruto's heart was going into overload. Even with his healing factor, he wouldn't be able to survive much longer.

As the last of the Adamantium was pumped into Naruto, red chakra began to surge around his form. It caused the water to boil and glow an eery red. A sudden explosion pelted the scientists with hot water and broken glass. Kanja was amazed, looking on from behind his protective glass shield. In the middle of the room, their tank had been completely decimated by the surge of demon chakra. Naruto was left gasping for breath on the now warped metal rack, still strapped down, his heart still beating rapidly, but not as much as it had been.

Removing the injured men and women from the room, Kanja pulled out the metal coated blades, and used a medical scalpel to slice open Naruto's arms. However, Naruto's healing factor had advanced beyond their predictions, the wound closing as fast as it was made. Kanja sighed as Naruto cried out at the unwanted intrusion. Six hours of very intense and careful surgery, and six hours of a young boy screaming, and the deed was done. The unconscious form of Naruto was placed back into his tank, made to continue his shock-muscle therapy.

The next thing registered by Naruto was the rapping of knuckles on the glass. His eyes cracked open enough to get a good look at one of the younger scientists staring at him. The man was grinning like an idiot, and saying something Naruto couldn't hear through the glass and water, but he could see the other scientists sharing a laugh. A laugh at his expense. Naruto's form began to quiver with rage, and a sharp pain in-between his knuckles twinged.

The scientist who was studying him looked at the boys hands, getting closer and closer to the glass. He looked in at what would be the last thing he would ever see. Three razor-sharp claws pierced not only the glass of the tank, but the man's head as well, once claw going through the bridge of his nose, while the other two went straight into the eyes, right into his brain. Death was instantaneous. Then the shocks came. Focusing all the willpower he could muster, Naruto slashed at the walls of his submerge cage, slicing it up and causing it to shatter.

Having no shinobi-training, the scientists were defenseless against the weapon they had created, and the monster they had unleashed. The man Naruto wanted most, Kanja, was nowhere to be seen, and in the blood of the slain scientists, Naruto howled in rage and grief. Hearing a noise, and smelling someone coming, his senses also having been enhanced by the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto turned his head to the pale man he had seen once before.

"Such a shame," he said, not even flinching at the numerous bodies littering the floor, the blood soaking the blonde's hair and skin. "You had such potential."

"I don't know who you are," Naruto growled, his eyes red and pupils dilated. "But I'm going to get back to the village. I'm gonna get the Hokage..and we're going to come here and kick your sorry-" He never got to finish as Orochimaru placed his hand in a half-tiger seal, hissing as Naruto felt a sharp pain in the back oh his head, where his spine met his skull. What he couldn't see was the special seal which Orochimaru had stuck there.

"You won't tell the Hokage anything, because you aren't going to remember anything," he announced. The seal was a series of Kanji drawn in a circle at the base of Naruto's skull. As it activated, more kanji, each representing a memory of Naruto's time held captive, began to spiral from the ring towards its center. As the seal was beginning to solidify, Orochimaru smeared the seal with his chakra coated fingers, rubbing out some of the few memories there actually were.

"Perhaps a few lingering flashes or dreams will remain, but nothing that will do you any good," he whispered into Naruto's ear, before he began to melt, only a mud clone. Yet again, Naruto blacked out, his mind far too strained from the memory seal. When he woke again, the bodies and blood, except the blood which caked his form, were cleaned and gone. The entire facility had been cleared out. No people, equipment, or furniture to show anyone had been using it.

He used his ear and nose to try and determine the best way out of the facility. Reaching a thick steel door, he screamed in fury and agony as three metal claws shot from his hands between his knuckles. Slashing through the door with ease, he shakily stepped outside into the cold air. He could hear dogs barking and people shouting in the distance, and he screamed to get their attention. Howled to the sky so they wouldn't pass him by.

Soon, three dogs as well as a young woman ran into view. His claws retracted as they neared. The woman had long, brown hair, which she wore in a ponytail, with two locks of hair framing her face, and large, black eyes. She also wore a light shade of lipstick, and had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka Clan on both of her cheeks, and a tattoo on her upper, right arm that resembled a flower.

She bent down next to him. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked the blood-covered boy. He looked up and she could see the identifying whisker-markings on his face. She had her answer. Wrapping a blanket that she unsealed from a scroll around the blonde, she helped him stand.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get you home."

Chapter end.

So, I wanted to do a Naruto/Hana (maybe Tsume), and decided 'What better story to do this pairing with than a 'Wolverine,' type story.'

I hope you enjoyed chapter one

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to be quick with this one, so NEW CHAPTER *Confetti! *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Marvel property.

"How is he?" The doctor looked up to see The Hokage moving down the hall, Hana Inuzuka not far behind.

"Lord Hokage," he replied, giving a respectful nod to the village leader. "I was just making my rounds. Naruto hasn't woken at all since being admitted. Shall we?" The Hokage nodded, and the three moved further down the hall, entering a private room, seeing Naruto awake, his hands dripping with blood. Eyes widened, the two Shinobi and the doctor rushed over and each took a hand, but finding no cuts or wounds from which the blood could flow.

"Old man..." Naruto uttered. Sarutobi looked at Naruto, who pulled his hands away, holding them in fists as he pointed them away from the others. "Please...tell me this is normal." With a slow, metallic 'snikt' sound, like metal sliding against metal, the skin between his knuckles tore and pulled apart to make room for six metal blades, three on each hand. Eyes widened, the doctor sent for a nurse and ordered an immediate x-ray.

I don't understand it,Lord Hokage," the doctor announced. The two were currently looking over the x-ray photos. "It's impossible. To graft metal to the bone like this is...it's just not possible." Sarutobi frowned.

"Somebody managed to do it." he growled. "It doesn't matter how, what matters is 'why."

"We've tried taking a sample of it," the doctor said, motioning to a row of broken medical tools, a hammer, a chipped kunai, and a chisel. "We failed, as you can see. I've never seen any material so resilient before. It's the most solid metal I've ever seen."

"There isn't a way to remove it?" Sarutobi asked. The doctor shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no," he replied. "On the plus side, if there is one, the metal on his bones, coupled with his enhanced healing, will make him quite possibly the most durable warrior in the village. Capable of brushing off blows that could kill a normal shinobi." Sarutobi growled again.

Naruto lay in his bed, trying to get a feel for how to extend and retract his claws. It wasn't too difficult. The muscles that controlled the blades which were in his arms seemed to be almost designed for the purpose, and controlling them was almost second nature. He looked at his body, which was far more defined than it was the last time he had checked. He didn't remember ever doing any training to increase his muscles, but then again, he didn't recall much of anything. Hearing footsteps outside the door, Naruto turned to look as it opened, revealing Hana, who entered with tray of food, placing it in front of the blonde.

"You're the one who found me, aren't you?" he asked quietly, going back to flexing his 'blade-muscles,' as he called them, the metallic 'snikt' sound a constant break to the silence of the room. Hana sat next to the blonde, nodding. "Thank you," he continued. "It was lucky you were around." He looked up at the girl and noticed the markings on her cheeks. They looked familiar.

"You wouldn't be related to Kiba Inuzuka, would you?" he asked, and Hana smiled.

"He's my little brother," she replied. "You know him from the academy, I take it?" Naruto nodded. Kiba was one of his few...pseudo-friends at the academy. They skipped class and pulled pranks together, but they were never exactly close. "Now, unfortunately, we can't put you on active duty right now, as there are no teams available..." At Naruto's downtrodden look, she continued. "...But if you'd like, you can train with me until a slot opens up." Naruto looked at the girl who had found him and his lips stretched into a small smile.

"You'd be my sensei?" he asked, but Hana shook her head.

"More like a training partner. I'm only a chuunin, so I can't have an actual student, but I only get sent out of the village on search-party missions, so I'll almost always be around if you need it." Naruto's smile grew even bigger, and he stood, holding out his hand.

"Shake on it?" he asked, and Hana chuckled at his antics, but indeed shook his hand, sealing the deal. The door opened, and both the Hokage and the doctor entered, the medical professional carrying the x-rays.

"What's the news doc?" Naruto asked. "Give it to me straight, I can take it?" The doctor shook his head, placing the x-rays on a light-board on the wall.

"Well, in summary, your muscles have been artificially enhanced, you now have six, razor-sharp cutting tools in your arms, your natural ability to quickly heal has been increased to the point of near instantaneous regeneration...and you've had metal so strong it might just be indestructible grafted to, and around, your bones..." the doctor announced, but after the word 'indestructible,' Naruto became too preoccupied by the searing pain in his head. The pain was unbearable, and he dropped to his knees, gripping his head, as a disembodied voice echoed through the recesses of his mind.

_"Once we got it melted, we couldn't let it cool, because we found that if the refined metal were allowed to solidify, it became nearly indestructible."_ Naruto's claws shot out and he let lose a feral roar as he saw red. Sarutobi leaned down to help him, but had to back away to avoid a decapitating strike from the blonde. Hana shot behind the blonde, placing him in a full nelson, but he managed to reach back and slip his claws into Hana's shirt, before whipping forward and throwing the girl over his head and into the wall. The doctor fiddled with the door, handle, unfortunately drawing Naruto's attention.

The doc had to duck a swipe from Naruto's metal claws, which sliced through the door like a hot knife through butter. A kick to the back from the Hokage sent the blonde through the door, startling the nurses, who ran for cover as Hana rushed through the broken door, pinning Naruto's arms to the wall, but the blonde used his feet instead, shoving them into Hana's stomach and launching her into the other wall of the hallway, before leaping at her like a wild beast. She moved her head just in time to avoid being impaled through the eyes, the claws sinking into the brick easily.

Naruto reared back his other clawed-fist to finish the job, but became distracted by the field of white feathers entering his vision. It had a soothing affect on the blonde, and his claws retracted back into his arms, before he stumbled forward, being caught by Hana, who struggled for a moment, not expecting the blonde berserker pf a twelve-year-old to suddenly become 250-some pounds of dead-weight. Having completed the genjutsu and putting Naruto to sleep, Sarutobi and Hana moved him back into his room and onto the bed, and the doctor pulled out straps to restrain him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, strapping the blonde's left leg down. Sarutobi fixed the boy in the bed with a hard gaze. Grabbing the genin's hair, he pulled his head off of the pillow, his eyes narrowing as he now noticed the smeared seal placed right near his hair-line in the back of his head.

"I've never seen a seal like that," Hana announced, and Sarutobi ran his finger across the destroyed seal, the array having since set.

"Not surprising," he replied. "Not many do. It's called the Mind Decay seal. A special array normally used for the banishment of traitors."

"What does it do?" the doctor asked, continuing his restraining of the blonde.

"The seal acts as a container. When used, the person activating the seal can, in a sense, place specific memories, such as village secrets or defensive plans," Sarutobi replied, investigating the smeared and destroyed seal. "I think we know why Naruto doesn't remember being abducted and experimented on for a month. Someone even went to the trouble of destroying the array, so that he can never recover any of these memories through having them unsealed."

"Why would anyone do this to him and then erase his mind and leave him behind?" Hana asked. "It's obvious they wanted him to be a weapon. Look at what those claws can do." Sarutobi stopped examining the seal, sighing, and turned to Hana.

"Based on the blood-covered state he was found in, and the fit of rage we just saw, he probably went on a rampage," the old man replied. "I would assume they eradicated his memories and abandoned the facility as a way to cut their losses." That brought up another point that Hana decided to voice.

"Where did that rage come from?" she asked, curious. "Kiba always said that Naruto was a bit reckless, but always laid back...It couldn't be the Kyuubi's influence, could it?" Sarutobi's eyes widened, before he glared at the chuunin.

"How do you know about that?" he asked, menacingly, making the girl back away slightly under his menacing gaze.

"I was six when the sealing happened, Lord Hokage," she replied, trying not to lose her cool. "Mom is on the council. I was young, but not stupid."

"Have you told anyone?" Sarutobi asked, and Hana shook her head no.

"When Mom learned that I knew, she swore me to secrecy," she said. "But do you think it could be the fox?" Sarutobi stroked his chin.

"That may be part of it. His regenerative capabilities have been, for lack of a better word, supercharged, and that could only come from a higher output of Kyuubi's chakra." As he said this, he channeled his chakra across Naruto's stomach, revealing the seal which held the Kyuubi at bay. The output of Kyuubi's chakra had definitely increased, but the seal remained intact. "That should also explain his heightened senses and his new-found rage. I would assume something the good doctor said triggered some memory, but the damaged seal tried to keep it blocked, and that resulted in his temporary devolution into a berserk state. He's something of an animal now, and he has the claws to prove it." Hana's eyes lit up for a moment.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he..." she pondered. "The way he fought...it was definitely rough around the edges, but it was animalistic, almost feral..." Rushing toward the door, she turned to the aging Kage. "Please, Lord Hokage. I'll be back shortly, please wait here." As she left the room, both Sarutobi and the doctor shared a confused look, before tending to the unconscious blonde.

_"Where...am I?" His vision swam as the liquid in the tank washed into his eyes, forcing them closed again, before they cracked open yet again. He was in some form of cylindrical, glass container, filled with a somewhat-thick fluid, in-which he was suspended. An oxygen mask over his mouth shot bubbles out of the apparatus with each breath._

Outside the tank, the men and women gave no indication that he was awake. They continued with their own work, viewing various monitors and diagrams, pointing to various sections and areas. He tried to move, but lacked the strength to move. Even with the fluid in the tank, his limbs felt somewhat heavy. He couldn't turn his his head, but his eyes caught sight of a few wires attached to his body, across his arms and legs, as well as across his back, neck and torso. Seeing movement outside the tank, he watched two new men enter the room. One, a boy, slightly older than himself with large glasses and white hair. The other was decidedly older, with pale white skin, and long black hair. They seemed to converse a bit with the others in the room. And then they were replaced with a single, younger man in a lab coat, grinning a stupid grin, studying him like some lab rat.

The scientist who was studying him looked at the boys hands, getting closer and closer to the glass. Three razor-sharp claws pierced not only the glass of the tank, but the man's head as well, once claw going through the bridge of his nose, while the other two went straight into the eyes, right into his brain. Then the shocks came. Focusing all the willpower he could muster, Naruto slashed at the walls of his submerge cage, slicing it up and causing it to shatter. With a roar, he leapt out onto the nearest scientist, slashing across the her throat. Her own heart was responsible for pumping the blood from her veins, the blood gushing over Naruto's face...

Eyes snapping open, Naruto awoke with a roar, his claws shooting out, tearing up the blankets and mattress. He tried to sit up, but found himself strapped down to the bed. He struggled to break lose,, but was held down by both the Doctor and the Hokage. "Naruto, it's alright!" Sarutobi assured him, trying to calm the boy down. Once Naruto _did_ calm down, the straps were removed, and Naruto sat up, retracting the blades into his arms.

"Well now, that was a _very_ interesting sight." Turning to the door, the three in the room caught sight of Hana, alongside an older, slightly intimidating woman. Unlike Hana, she wore her long, brown hair spiky and untamed. Her eyes had vertical slits for pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. The Inuzuka fang-markings adorned her cheeks, as well as markings over her eyes, and she wore a dark shade of purple-lipstick. In terms of clothing, she wore the standard outfit of a Konoha Shinobi, consisting of a flak jacket, with a black suit beneath, the sleeves of which were rolled up. She had bandages around her legs, but wore no forehead protector.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, and the woman walked forward, wearing a feral grin as she ruffled his hair.

"I'm Hana and Kiba's mother, Tsume," she said, "But, with Lord Hokage's permission, you can call me 'Tsume-sensei." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Tsume, what are you talking about?" he asked, and the Inuzuka turned to her leader, nodding respectfully.

"Lord Hokage, Hana has informed me of Naruto's new abilities, including how similar they are to the Inuzuka clan's," she replied. "Since his place on Kakashi's team was filled, there is currently no slot available on any team to place him, correct?" Sarutobi nodded, knowing where Tsume was going with her argument, and he had to say, he liked it.

"Well then, I offer my services, as a Tokubetsu Jonin, in training Naruto in his new abilities, as an apprentice," she continued. "You assigned Kakashi to the Uchiha's team because he is capable of teaching about the Sharingan. Why can't I teach him about fighting like an animal?" Sarutobi chuckled.

"Yes, yes, you've certainly made your point, Tsume," he announced. "I'll have the paperwork done up by tomorrow-morning."

"Good," she replied, turning to Naruto, ruffling his hair again. "By the time I'm finished with you, kid, you're gonna be a regular Alpha." Naruto wasn't really sure what that meant, but he smiled all the same. For the moment, forgetting all about the awful, bloody dream...it wouldn't be his last.

Chapter end.

Woo, fast update. I really am enjoying this one. I have to say, this and Justice League: Child of Fate have to be my two favorite story ideas.

Peace to all my Fans

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
